The Hardest Case
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: As usual, The SPR team has a new case on their hands. For poor Mai, however, this case will be like a nightmare in hell. Especially when she finds out the ghosts in this case...are none other then her dead parents. Please review, no flames.
1. The case

_**My first Ghost hunt fanfic and first time writing in another persons POV. Hope you like. I got the idea for this fic at school one day. I know some things probably won't make sense, like why Mai's parents haven't crossed over after all these years yet, but I do hope you guys like this. I'll post the second chapter at five reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS AND NEVER WILL. They all belong to their original creator.  
><strong>_

**_Chapter 1:The case_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV<strong>

Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm an nineteen year old orphan girl who works as an assistant for Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. I started this job a few years ago when Kazuya Shibuya, or as I call him, Naru, offered it to me and have been working here ever since. Here at SPR, we take cases and investigate mysterious phenomenons that occur in certain places. Yup, its been about three years since I first started this job and may I just say, some things have changed MAJORLY,

"Naru, I have your tea."I said, knocking on the door to my narcissist of a boss's office. After hearing him call back, I open the door, walk over and give him his tea.

"Thanks." He mumbles out in his usual monotone voice, lifting the tea cup to his mouth to take a sip.

I stand there for a moment, staring at him, unable to pull my eyes away. Even today I find him just as handsome as the first day I met him...maybe even more handsome now. And the best part is he's all-

"Mai." At suddenly feeling arms wrap around my waist in a flirtatious manner, I blush furiously.

I look down only to see Naru smiling his rare smile at me. This was nothing new because nowadays, Naru would usually be this flirty with me, especially when he got me alone. Yup, that's right. Naru and I are a couple now. About a year ago, Naru and I were set up on a date by Monk and that was when we got together but that's a separate story. However, just thinking about the fact that I'm together with Naru makes me super happy and giddy.

"N-Naru..." I stutter, embarrassed by his current actions.

As usual, all's he does is smirk at me and pull me closer to him. My face turns even redder, the heat from my blush now radiating off my face,

"Naruuuu, this is emb-"

"How is this embarrassing if we're alone, Mai?" Naru mumbles, pulling me downward so he can press his lips to mine.

We kiss for a few seconds before a knock comes from the door. My boyfriend quickly breaks the kiss and shouts, "Enter," and in comes Lin.

"Lin, is something-" But I'm cut off in mid-sentence by the Chinese man,

"We have a client outside." Naru and I both sigh and follow after Lin into the next room where we find a woman of about thirty sitting on one of the couches, her face washed with terror.

We all sit down and await to hear the person's story,

"I'm Shibuya, the head of SPR. How may I help you?" Naru asks in a polite tone of voice.

The woman looks down with wide eyes and with that, she starts to tell her story,

"My husband and I...We just moved into this beautiful new house. It's wonderful but...lately, strange things have been occurring in certain rooms and its gotten to the point that neither my husband, nor myself can sleep at night..." The woman stopped for a moment to cover her mouth as tears built up in her eyes.

I could tell she was trying to fight back those oncoming tears so I get up and rush over to her side to pat her shoulder comfortingly. The lady smiles at me and continues on,

"A few days ago is when it all began. I had just come home after a day of shopping while my husband was at work. I walk into the living room to see the furniture turned upside down and the windows shattered. At first, I thought it was a robbery but that changed when I felt something cold go through me as if it were a ghost. Then I heard banging from the walls and foot steps. Those kinds of things only continued on after that and now I'm here..."

My eyes widened at the claim from the woman. However, unlike me, Naru had yet to be convinced the reason for the strange occurrences at the woman's house was a ghost,

"Have any other strange things happened at your house or was that it?" Naru questioned in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice which seemed to piss me off a little. I mean, even though we're going out now, I do wish Naru could be a little more patient and nice to our clients sometimes. And whats worst, is that woman could tell Naru wasn't too convinced either.

At sensing that she was losing Naru's interest in taking the case, the woman jumped up from her seat in a frantic manner,

"There is more, I assure you! Just the other day, the kitchen walls suddenly gave in and the lights stopped working. However, when my husband and I first moved in, we were told that house was suppose to be in tip-top condition. And at night, I hear the faint crying of a woman and after it, I hear a man speaking comforting words which I assume is to the crying woman."

Both Lin and Naru let out a sigh and exchanged looks. Uh oh. This could only mean they defiantly weren't buying anything of what the woman was saying. But I could tell this woman was desperate for us to take the case. She was trembling really badly and fear was written all over her face. And according to what she had said, to me at least, this seemed the result of a haunting. I mean, we had to take the case. The poor woman and her husband had just moved into a nice house and they just wanted to live in it peacefully but they weren't going to be able to do that unless SPR didn't at least investigate. So I knew there was only one thing to do,

"Naru..." My boyfriend/boss looked over at me and instantly sweat dropped. I stared at him with my signature pleading puppy-dog face. Nowadays, my puppy face made Naru give in and take a case. But I only do this when I believe it is really necessary. After a few moments, as I thought he would, Naru gave in,

"Alright Mrs Sonohara, we will take your case." Naru's words caused a big thank-you smile to spread across the woman's face,

"Thank you, Shibuya-san...!"

Naru nodded and crossed his arms, seriously, "We will require a room to use as a base and bedrooms. One for a couple and two other separate rooms for our other teammates. Sound fair?"

The woman nodded excitedly and shook Naru's hand, tears pouring down her face. She was obviously really happy he was taking this case. That made me smile. I'm glad I had used my puppy-dog face this time.

As the woman got up to leave, she handed Naru a piece of paper that was said to have her address on it and with that the woman left. Sighing again, Naru got up and looked to Lin,

"Lin, go call the others and tell them to come here so we can discuss what will be going on tomorrow."

"Right." Lin stood up and turned to make his way back to his office.

Now Naru and I were alone, and for some reason, it felt very awkward. Maybe cause I felt a little guilty about pressuring him to take the case...but then again, I always felt this way after giving him that face.

"Naru...?" I decided it would be in my best interest to apologize about pressuring, rather begging, him to take the case, "I'm sorry. Are you upset that you're taking this case?"

Naru looked at me for a moment before shaking his head, "It's alright. It's not a big deal. Anyways, I'm going to go back to my office until the others show up." Handing the piece of paper with the woman's address to me, Naru turned to go back to his office, "Make me some more tea, please."

"Sure, right away." At that, Naru closed the door to his office behind him.

Meanwhile, I went into the kitchen to fix his tea. I laid the slip of paper on the counter as I got the kettle down from the shelf. As I filled the kettle with water, my eyes wandered down to the slip of paper. I stared at it for a few seconds as I tried to make out the words written,

"...159 Sakuraview, 5th street..." I read off, placing the tea kettle down. That address...it sounded familiar. Like I had heard it somewhere before. Sakuraview...5th street...that address...

"Mai." Naru's voice called out but I ignored it.

Picking up the paper, I continued to stare at it. That address...why was it so damn familiar?

"Mai?" Naru's voice called again. I ignored him still. He called me once more before finally coming out of his office and confronting me, "Mai, I called you three times. Why-"

I turned to face my boyfriend to apologize for ignoring him but for some reason, he stopped talking when he saw my face. His expression turned into one of his rare concerned ones which surprised me.

"Mai...What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in the most gentle tone I had ever heard him speak.

However...Naru's words...they were like bullets. For some reason, I now felt short of breath. My throat was burning really bad and my heart was racing an unbelievable pace followed by uncontrollable shaking. Why did I feel like this? Out of no where, I just started feeling like this...why in the world...?

"Mai..." Naru spoke out again in a gentle tone as he pulled me into a hug.

Now, it was inevitable. I finally broke down and began crying in Naru's arms, for reasons I still could not explain. I dropped the paper to the floor and clung onto my boyfriend/boss the hardest I ever had. I must have been crying pretty loudly too because before I knew it, Lin had come out of his office with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

I continued to cry for a few more minutes and finally calmed down afterwards. Breaking the hug, I leaned down to pick up the paper with the address written on it. Looking back at the writing, I suddenly felt like crying again. It was obvious Naru saw this because the next thing I knew I was being led over to one of the couches by him, holding my hand with his. We sat down and I only continued to stare at the paper, as if the writing on it was hypnotizing me. Suddenly, a hand reached over and snatched the paper away from me,

"Hey!" I cried, looking to my narcissist of a boyfriend who had taken the paper from me. He averted his blue eyes to Lin and then handed him the paper,

"Take care of this, please." Lin nodded, took the paper, and walked off. For some reason, Naru's actions had really pissed me off,

"Naru, Why did you-" I jumped up in anger to argue but before I could get too far, I was yanked back into a hug yet again by my boyfriend. I tried struggling for a bit but gave in after a few seconds and began to cry once more. Naru rubbed my back gently and whispered comforting words. And then...

"That slip of paper...Why did it make you upset?" He asked, suspiciously. However, I couldn't answer a question I didn't know the answer to. Naru was far from giving up though.

"That address is familiar to you, isn't it?"

Just like before, his words made tears swell up in my eyes. I wanted to speak but the only thing I could manage was,

"Y-Yes..."

Naru took his hands with mine, "Have you been to that house before, Mai?"

...I instantly froze. The address, _"159 Sakuraview, 5th street..." _Yes. It was a familiar address. Yes, I HAD been there before. Now that I think about it...that house we were to investigate...was the house I had spent the first twelve years of my life in. That house...that address...is where me and my family used to live at before I lost both my parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: That wasn't TOO bad, was it? I started this fic a few weeks ago and decided to stop being lazy and finish this chapter. I'll only post the next chapter when I get five reviews :P<strong>_


	2. Not a good idea

_**Wow, I'm actually surprised so many actually found this fic interesting. Makes me rather happy. So thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and as promised, here is chapter 2. Hopefully I have the characters down. Naru is rather hard to keep in character now that he is dating Mai in this but I think I do okay when writing his part. **_

_**On a side note: Mai is 19 in this. I made the fic timeline three years after the original story.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS AND NEVER WILL. They all belong to their original creator.  
><strong>_

**_Chapter 2: Not a good idea  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV<strong>

After I told Naru that the address that lady had given us for the case was none other then the address of my old house, he nearly screamed at me. I don't know if it was cause I didn't remember sooner or if he was just annoyed but even so...he didn't need to get so upset. And whats worst is that now that damn narcissist is telling me I can't go with him and the others on this case! But I'm his assistant, dammit. No way in hell am I just gonna sit back and stay away from this case just because we have to investigate my old house I use to live in with my late parents.

Naru and I argued for a bit after my telling him about the house. Then about a half hour later, the others showed up at the office. Just Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako. As always, they would be helping us on this case. I had thought that the argument between my boyfriend and I was over but I was sadly mistaken because after the others all came in and sat down, Naru told them about the woman who had shown up, the case we were taking, and whats even worst, the fact that the house we were going to was my old home from a few years ago. And thanks to Naru, the argument escalated once he told them the whole story.

"What? You gotta be kidding, Naru! If you knew that the house that the woman is living in was Mai's old house, why would you even take the case?" Monk shouted, jumping up from his seat in anger (jeez, he can be such a drama king sometimes...).

"I wasn't aware of the fact when the woman was here and Mai didn't even realize it until after she looked at the address a few times. What, it was how many years ago that you lived there Mai...seven years?" Naru turned to me to confirm if he was right and I nodded.

Yup, it had been seven long years. After I lost both my parents, I moved away from that house to go stay in a small apartment. After all, with me being only twelve at the time, I couldn't really afford to pay stay for such a big house as the one on Sakuraview road. I never would have thought that I would ever go back there but now, things look a bit different. I hadn't really thought about that house up until now. In fact, it had totally slipped my mind that I used to live there. That was the reason I didn't recognize the address immediately after seeing it.

"...So, you expect us to go into Mai's old house and investigate? Well if that is the case, I don't think Mai should come." Monk snorted, sitting back down as he crossed his arms. I twitched and looked to Naru in shock for help but unfortunately, he didn't respond to Monk as I had hoped he would...

"That is precisely what I told Mai earlier. I don't think it would be a good idea if she were to come on this case just for the reason it is her old house we will be checking out."Naru sighed, and looked at the floor, purposely to avoid my gaze.

Tsk...so typical of Naru to try and get our friends to gang up on me by listing facts like that(though I guess I should he happy he cares). And just as I thought, the others immediately agreed with Naru,

"Mai, we don't know what could happen to you if we let you go on this case. I mean, what if you have flashbacks and get upset?" Monk started,

"Didn't Naru say you cried when you first saw that address? I'm afraid that going on this case may bring up bad memories for you." Ayako finished, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I didn't respond. I wouldn't because its not like they were wrong. I DID cry but only because it had been so long since I had been at that house.

"What if it becomes too hard for you?" John questioned, his Austrian accent seeping through as he spoke in his usual, gentle tone.

I let out a sigh. I couldn't believe these guys. We've been handling cases like this for years. Did they really think I'd get weak at the knees now? Just because that house is where I used to live so long ago? Well, I wasn't going to take it anymore.

I stood up from my seat, placed both hands on my hips to show I was serious, and glared at all my friends, "Guys, I'll be fine! I'm as much as a part of this team as the rest of you and have been doing these cases for a long time," I turned to my boyfriend with pleading eyes,

"I think I can handle myself just fine, Naru. I'm not that weak where I'd run back here crying just because our new case involves us going to my old house. My past is my past but I can handle it! After all, I AM your assistant and girlfriend. Don't underestimate me." I brought my hand and thumped on my chest as my voice rose into what seemed like an angry tone.

...A few moments of silence passed before Naru sighed, finally giving in, "Alright Mai. If you think you can handle it, then I'll allow you to go." He turned to the others as he stood up from his seat, "We leave first thing tomorrow. We'll meet at the house so don't be late if you intend to take part on this case."

With that, my narcissist boyfriend turned and made his way back into his office for the night. The others just let out a sigh and agreed to the plans for tomorrow before leaving for the night.

...Yup, my pleading eyes work every time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments: Defiantly not as good as the last chapter, I know.<strong>_ **_This fic will start to get crazy and dramatic...eventually. So bare with me, my lovely readers.  
><em>**


End file.
